villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Noxus
Noxus is a powerful necromancer who was taken down by Artix and the heroes of Lore back in DragonFable, but was brought back as an Undead Lich thanks to Sally. She and Noxus created Vordred so he can become the Champion of Darkness. He was defeated in the Shadowfall War after briefly taking over Gravelyn's Shadowscythe Empire. His skull has been made into a weapon for Gravelyn by Cysero, and the rest of him is now the new body of Gravelyn's first undead minion Chuckles. Story The Dean of Necromancer University. Noxus is a necromancer who plotted to take over the world with his army of the undead. In his original appearance in DragonFable (which took place five years before AQW). He manipulated Vayle, the Necromantress, into thinking that following his orders would bring back her brother Edgar. In reality, he controlled her as she was fused with the Darkness Orb, and secretly plotted to kill her to get the orb to present to Sepulchure. In the end, he was slain by the DragonFable players, Artix, and Vayle. However, Noxus wasn't truly gone. His ghostly voice led Sally to the Necropolis where she under his training became the new Mistress of the Necropolis and the new Supreme Necromantress of the Tower of Necromancy. To repay him for herself completing her training as a Necromantress, she brought him back as a super powerful lich and he returned to his office in Necromancer University to make further plans for world domination. Eventually he found an ancient evil within the ruins that he with Sally's help used to create Vordred, the Paladin Slayer. Vordred and Noxus then launched an assault on Shadowfall where he confronted Gravelyn and used his magic to Gravelyn's army against her even stating that he was the one who created Sepulchure's army and the Dracolich Fortress. Noxus enslaves her and decided to use her as bait to lure the players and Artix to him. He later sent Vordred and Sally's eyeCOM to become part of an experiment with ArcAttack over at CastleMania. What makes him even more magnificent is that everything up to that point went according to his plans. Of course, the one thing he didn't count on was Chuckles attacking him and freeing Gravelyn (who commented that Chuckles was her creation) allowing the undead to let the players pass into the throne room to beat him up. When Noxus was defeated, Gravelyn yanks out his skull and replaces it with Chuckles' own, promoting Chuckles. Gravelyn then plans to have Noxus's skull forged into a weapon for her by Cysero. Noxus's head ends up forged into the Noxus Head Staff which Gravelyn uses to slay Vordred in her ending. It was later revealed that Capt. 000000Beard was associated with Noxus at one point. Gravelyn later wakes up from a nightmare revolving around Sepulchure as the Noxus Head Staff tells Gravelyn that she probably had a vision of the future. Noxus then tells Gravelyn that her father was fit to lead the undead armies of the Shadowscythe as Gravelyn was surprised that Noxus knew Sepulchure before he became a Doom Knight and states that if she wants to know more about her father, she should look into the Forbidden Vault of the Necropolis. Gravelyn is later captured by Chaos Vordred and Sally claims the Noxus Head Staff as Noxus orders Chaos Vordred to kill the heroes. When Gravelyn's last words were her wishing that her father was here, the tomb of Queen Lynaria Alteon grants her wish and revives Sepulchure. When Noxus orders Chaos Vordred to stand down, Chaos Vordred goes on the attack only to be easily destroyed by Sepulchure as Sally and Noxus bow before Sepulchure. Gravelyn detects that the Sepulchure present isn't the real Sepulchure. The tomb of Queen Lynaria Alteon states that Sepulchure was killed by Drakath where there is no coming back from death. Drakath ends up warping reality to make it look like the Sepulchure has returned from the dead. After reality is restored, Nulgath and Dage the Evil catch up to the group as Gravelyn tells them, Sally, and Noxus that the Shadowscythe Army will hunt down Drakath and make him pay for what he did to Sepulchure. Gravelyn then orders Sally to rebuild Vordred in order to use him against Drakath. AdventureQuest Worlds: Zombies In the alternate timeline caused by Drakath, Noxus, Dage the Evil, and Nulgath join Zombie King Alteon into bowing before Sepulchure after he managed to slay Death and cause everyone who recently died to return as Zombies that obey his every command. Trivia *He originally appeared in DragonFable as both a monster and an NPC. In said game, he even has his own seasonal quests, NoX-mas, during the Frostval events, and The Greatest Hug of All, during the Heroes Heart Day events, where he is known as Ob-Noxus. *His animations are similar to those of Sek-Duat and the first Lord of Chaos, Escherion. *He is one of the few remarkably magnificent villains in AQWorlds. He used an ancient evil to create Vordred, and sent him over to Lightguard Keep where he converted the Blinding Light of Destiny axe left behind by Artix into the ShadowReaper of Doom. *His skull is forged in to Noxus Head Staff by Cysero on Gravelyn's orders. *Strangely when he is a skull staff he gain a new hood that looks like the hood of his former body. Category:AdventureQuest Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Undead Category:Skeletons Category:Liches Category:Male Category:Necromancers Category:Evil Creator Category:Indie/Doujin Villains